Friend Patrol
by JMP Reality
Summary: Nicole and Nick's plan is now in place, but what can the team do while the twins figure out a portal to another dimension. Well, have an R and R day of course. Follow each team member R and R day and how the twin will help each teammate relax and get to know them more.
1. Chapter 1

The next morning Vic called a team meeting and everyone one was up Except Jane and the twins so the cyborg got to Nicole's room and knock that when his knock opened the door so he saw a hump on the bed and walked toward as he said, "Nicole get up. We're having a team meeting. However, when he took off the cover it was ASSassin that was under the blanket and he licked Cyborg face with joy. The tech teen wiped his face then asked, "Wait if you're here. Where're the twins?"

Nicole was sleeping on Jane's bed naked when she heard a knock so she mumbled to the person next to her and said, "Jane, Vic at the door."

"Then go answer it." the crazy girl mumbled as she took all the blankets. "But my clothes got destroyed." The rebel twin informed as she cuddled against the other girl. "Just wear my clothes," Jane muttered then Hammerhead pushed the teen girl off the bed. "Alright. Alright." Nicole said as she picked herself off the floor. Then she grabbed a long white and black shirt and put it on. After that, she said as she answered the door, "We know there's a team meeting Vicky."

However, it wasn't Cyborg at the door it was Cliff. "You're not Vic," Nicole said with big eyes. "And you're not Jane." the robot man said back. Then he asked, "Why are you in Jane's room?" Right after that, he glanced around the bedroom and it looked like a bomb went off in there as the rebel twin lied, "We were talking." Then a piece of wall fell. Nicole just grinned it off that when Hammerhead got up (naked) and said, "Get the fuck out of here Cliff." And threw a pillow at the ex-racer. "We'll be down there in a few." And closed the door leaving the robot man to contemplate what he just saw.

Once at the meeting started Vic asked the twins, "How far did you two get in the book?" Nicole picked up the book and looked inside it to see how far she and her brother got, but it's that far so she lied, "Eh we're getting there." Then she closed the book and explained as she looked at Jane, "We...ok I got distracted by something."

"Or someone," Cliff mumbled which made Nicole and Jane give him dirty looks. Vic just rolled and said with anger, "Great so you two have been doing absolutely nothing."

"Not exactly one of us is doing something to help." The rebel twin explained as she pointed at her head. Cyborg got up from the couch and said, "We're finding a different way to find Niles." However before everyone else stood up Nicole shouted and begged, "No please! Give us a chance. We will figure this out. We'll study non stop. I promise and I never make promises." After that, she said as she picked up the book, "Now you guys go treat yourself. Nick and I got this."

The team gave the teen girl confused looks so the girl asked, "Have you never treated yourself since Niles disappeared?"

"Pretty much Yeah," Cliff answered. "Okay, then there's a new rule in this house." Nicole said with a smile then explained, "For now on once a week we have an R and R day." The team gave confused faces again which made the rebel girl informed, "You know rest and relax day. We each have a day where we do something relaxing or nothing at all, especially not finding or worrying about the Chief."

That when everyone started to complain which made Nicole defended herself, "Come on, you guys need it. Even Nick agrees." Then the rebel put down the book and brought in a mirror stared at it as Nick explained, "She right, it will be good for you guys. Plus you guys can't do much until Nicole and I figure out our portal situation."

"Yeah, But every time we do try to do something relaxing it usually ends badly," Larry explained. "But that was a year ago and bad things still happen even when you were finding Niles." Then she questioned rhetorically, "Am I right?" The team stayed silent. After that Nicole picked up the mirror and book and said, "Good. Now go and relax." Then she pointed at her head and said, "Nick and I got this." And walked out of the meeting room.


	2. Cliff

**Cliff**

For his R and R day, Cliff decided to work on his model cars and add more stuff to his little town. However, he noticed he was out of paint so he got up, grabbed the bus keys and head out to go buy some. That when he noticed Nicole sitting at a table studying the dimension book so he decided not to disturb her, but then he heard snoring coming from the rebel twin's direction.

So the robot man walked toward her, stared at her and noticed she was sleeping. "Uh Nicole?" he asked as he shook one of her shoulders. That's when she woke up and shouted, "Linear combination!" Then she noticed Cliff and said as yawned, "Oh hey Cliff. How's it going?"

"I'm guessing the book is boring you to death." The robot man guessed. Nicole rubbed her eyes as she explained, "You have no idea. We're only the first lesson and my brain already committed suicide twice, but lucky me I have another brain who live for this shit." Then she looked at the book and asked her brother, "Ok Bro what did you get before I fell asleep on you?" However, she didn't get answered.

The rebel twin frowned and asked defensively, "You're not getting me the silent treatment are you?" Cliff looked behind the girl and informed, "I don't think he giving you the silent treatment." Nicole turned around and saw Nick in a reflex object and he was fast asleep.

"Hey wake up Nicky!" the teen girl shouted as she smacked her head repeatedly which woke the responsible twin up. "I'm up. I'm up." Nick said with a Stretch. "Oh great even this book boring to you," Nicole said sarcastically. "No no. The book is very interesting. I just haven't been sleeping well." The teen boy explained with a yawn.

"Gee I wonder why," Cliff said with a smirk well if he could. "Okay, first of all, it was Scarlett that came onto me and second she said it was okay." Nicole defended herself. "It wasn't Jane and Nicole's late-night activities that kept me up," Nick explained to stopped the bantering. Then he sighed and said what kept him from sleeping, "It was our uncle's words that are still haunting me." After that, the responsible twin held back tears and took a deep breath after he said, "Let's go back to studying Nicole."

Nicole walked back to the table, sat down, and began to study some more. Cliff stared at Nick's reflection and saw the teen boy crying in silence so he asked the twins, "Hey I need to go out and grabbed a few things and I'm going to need an extra hand. Do you two want to come?"

"Cliff to answer your question we would love to help, but we really need to study so we can find Niles," Nicole said with a frown. "It will only be for a few minutes plus you can't really focus if your brain shut off. Trust me I know from experience." The robot man explained. Nicole couldn't argue with that so she said as she stood up, "Alright we're in." Then Cliff threw the bus's keys at the rebel twin who caught them and said, "Shotgun."

The teen girl smiled and she rolled her eyes. Then she said to her brother, "Guess you're driving Nick." However, the responsible twin didn't respond to the rebel teen glanced at the reflected object behind her and sure enough, Nicholas was fast asleep. Nicole was about to hit her head again to wake him up, but the ex-racer stopped her hand and said, "Let the poor kid sleep. You drive."

"I can't. I don't have a license." The rebel twin admitted. "So?" The robot man asked. "Also I was never taught how." Nicole also admitted as she played with one of her braids. "But how did Nick…." Cliff tried to ask, but the teen girl interpreted with anger, "Because our uncle taught him and you know I don't want to do anything with him especially now." That when the rebel twin had an angry frown. "Then I teach you." The robot man suggested. "Really? Are you sure you want to teach this girl how to drive?" Nicole questioned as she pointed at herself. "You're going to be a different person behind the wheel by yourself," Cliff explained as he poked the teen girl's forehead. "Yeah right." Nicole said as she rolled then she explained, "I'm always the cool bad bitch."

However, later Nicole screamed as she was in the driver seat of the bus, "We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" as Cliff just laugh it off. "Why the fuck are laughing?!" The rebel twin shouted with anger and panic. "Because we didn't even leave the goddamn driveway yet." the robot man explained through giggles. Nicole looked out the window and saw that they were in the driveway. The teen girl just sighed as she banged her head on the steering wheel. After that she mumbled with head on the wheel, "Can't you drive?"

"Already call shotgun and you're the cool bad bitch remember," Cliff explained. "And you fucking believe me?" Nicole questioned with anger and panic as she stared at the ex-racer. "Look Cloverton is only a few miles. If you're still freaking out after a couple miles then we'll switch seats, deal." The robot man suggested. "Fine." The rebel twin mumbled as she put her head back on the wheel. "Good. Now let's go." Cliff commanded and the teen girl put the bus in drive nervously and slowly drove out of the driveway.

After a couple of miles, Nicole did start to relax and go normal speed as Cliff commented, "See you're a natural. Then after a couple of more miles, the two metahumans started singing and dancing to 80s music. Right after that Cliff turned down the radio and said, "Real talk." Then sat with his hands in his lap and asked, "You and Jane huh?" The teen girl rolled eyes and asked, "You're still on that?" The ex-racer put his hands up and defended, "I'm just curious."

Nicole thought about it then shrugged and answered, "Honestly I'm not sure what we are. I think it might have been just the only time or maybe we're fucked buddies or we're something more who knows, but I do know this it either Scarlett's power or another Persona, but she did this thing call Sex Bomb when she came. Completely destroyed the room and my face looked like when a bomb goes off in an old cartoon's face."

"Okay, too much information," Cliff said embarrassed. "I thought you wanted all the dees," Nicole said with a smirk. "Not all of it." The robot man mumbled which made the rebel twin laugh. After that, they approach a sign that said, 'Cloverton' and the teen girl asked, "Is this it?" Cliff stared at the sign and said, "Yep." And the Burnett drove to a parking spot. Once she found one she gently park the bus as Cliff said, "Easy. Easy." and once the vehicle was parked the robot man said, "Perfect. Better than I would."

Nicole grinned and said, "Thank you. You're so sweet." After that, the two metahumans got out of the bus and headed to the craft store. Right as the pair enter they got looks from everyone in the store. "We're just here to shop for some paint so mind your damn business and continued what y'all are doing!" Nicole Announced And Everyone continued what they were doing. "Wow. Impressive." Cliff said impressed. "The trick is to show them who's boss and if they do continue to stare they're going to see stars. You know what I mean?" Nicole explained as she stuck up a fist.

"Were you part of a gang or the mafia?" Cliff asked with curiosity. "Honestly probably both." The rebel twin joked which made both metahumans laugh. After that, they went on their shopping way. Right after they found the paint the superhumans decided to look for stuff for Cliff's little town. Nicole picked up a toy school bus and said, "This kind of look like the bus." Then asked, "Did you make a mini manor and mini you guys yet?"

"No. Not yet." The robot man answered. "Do you want to? I can help." Nicole suggested. "What the hell. Let's do it." Cliff said cheerfully and the pair went to find stuff for the mini manor and the mini Doom Patrol. After they found everything they needed, paid, and left the store the ex-racer decide to show the teen girl around and go window shopping and as they jokingly tried on the sunglasses they heard Nick wake up. The pair looked at the mirror on the sunglasses shelf and Nicole said, "Morning Sleepyhead."

"Sorry I fell asleep on you again Sis. So where were we in the book?" The responsible twin yawned. Then saw that the twins weren't at the manor and his sister and the ex-racer were trying on sunglasses. "What the heck is going on?" the teen boy and questioned. "Well, you two needed a break and needed an extra pair of hands so we let you sleep as your sister help me." The robot man explained. "And I have to say it's lots of fun," Nicole commented as she gave Cliff a smile. Nick just sighed and explained, "Thank you Cliff, but we should be…." However, the teen boy lost his train of thought so the ex-racer finish the boy's sentence, "Heading back."

"Thank you." Nicholas thanked. Then he commanded his sister, "Go back to the bus." and Nicole headed to the bus, but the ex-racer stopped the girl by touching her shoulder before she went farther. After that, the robot man looked at Nick and explained, "Okay you are obviously still Exhausted and your sister's brain is probably frying just thinking about the book."

"You got that right," Nicole added. Nick just frowned and said to Cliff with frustration in his voice, "Look Cliff our health is not your concern. You're not our father."

Cliff back away from the teen and said sadly, "You're right. Sorry." Nicole heard the sadness in the ex-racer's voice and said sarcastically as she glanced at her brother, "Way ago Bro, you made Robotman sad." Cliff glanced at the rebel twin and questioned, "Robotman?"

"Back in the gang, we had code names for each other. So I decided to give you guys code names." Nicole explained then she told the robot man the names, "You're Robotman. Larry and his little Spirit friend are Negative Man and Neggie. Rita is Elastic Woman and Vic and Jane already have their code names." After that pointed at herself and said, "And I'm Puppet. Unfortunately."

"Oh. Alright." Robotman went with it sadly. "Okay, Nick definitely made you sad." The rebel twin said with a frown and an eyebrow raise up. Then she pointed her eyes up and commanded to her brother, "Apologize Nicholas."

"Nick said he really sorry. He just cranky when he doesn't get enough sleep." Nicole repeated what the responsible twin said, but in her own words. "Well I'm glad he's really sorry, but that's not why I'm sad. It's just I had a daughter and I was a shitty dad and then I tried to be a father figure to Jane when Chief went missing and I fuck up that too and now I'm fucking up with you two." The ex-racer explained as he sat on a bench. "I see." Nicole said as she sat next to Cliff and nodded her head then asked, "What did you do that made you a shitty dad?"

"I fuck the nanny." The robot man informed. "Oh," Nicole said as she nodded again. Then she asked, "How did that make you a shitty dad? After that, she explained, "Shitty husband definitely, but a shitty dad no way because I have seen and had a shitty dad."

"Well that sucks, but I am a shitty dad because it's not the fact I hired someone to take care of my daughter and had sex with that person instead of making her do her job." The ex-racer explained. "Well you were rich and famous it the Typical celebrity drama, but what were you like before the glam life and what were you like the day your daughter was born?" The teen girl asked.

"A nervous wreck when Kate went into labor and when Clara did her first cried and I held her I was speechless and it was the best feeling I ever felt," Cliff said with happiness in his voice. Nicole tapped Robotman's arm and said with a smile, "There you go. If you were a shitty dad you wouldn't have those feelings." Then she explained, "When Nick And me were born I don't think our dad was even there next to our mom."

"Thanks for that I definitely needed to hear that and I'm sorry that you two had two shitty father figure," Cliff said sincerely. "Hey, I don't give a fuck about them. I have a robot man as a father figure." Nicole said with a smile then she playfully punched Cliff's arm which caused pain in her hand but she hid it. Cliff grabbed her hand still and stared looked at it to see if it was broken which made Nicole grinned and said, "See not a shitty dad Mr. Robotman."

"Okay don't call me Robotman," Cliff said annoyed. "There the Cliff I know," Nicole said happily which made the ex-racer laugh. Then the robot man said, "We should get out of here and start on this mini manor so you can get back to studying."

"You got it Robotdad." The rebel twin said standing up from the bench. "Don't call me that either," Cliff said as he also got off the bench which just made Nicole giggles then the two metahumans went back on the bus heading to the manor.

Once they made it home the two superhumans started making the mini manor and the little them. Nicole worked on the 'Jane's' figure and showed it to Cliff. "Nice. It almost looks like her." The robot man commented. "I'm hoping that's a Compliment Because she be pissed if you're calling ugly." the rebel twin joked. "Oh trust me I know." the robot man joked back. Then looking back at the Jane figure Cliff asked, "I know you don't usually do this, but can you keep a promise?"

"Sure I guess." Nicole said with a shrug. "Can you promise not to hurt Jane." Cliff requested. "Physically, Mentally, or Sexually?" The teen girl questioned. "All three if you can." The ex-racer suggested. "Of course I will make sure I don't hurt Jane and whatever we have." The teen girl promise then pointed her pinky out and said, "Pinky swear?" Cliff wrapped his pinky around Nicole and said: "Pinky swear." And the teen girl smiled, but then her stomach started to growl.

"Shit I guess I skipped lunch by accident," Nicole mumbled. "Go get some food and go back to studying. I'll finish up here." the robot man ordered. "Are you sure? I don't want to leave you hanging." Nicole explained. "It's not a problem at all," Cliff said gladly. "Alright then." the rebel twin said with a shrug and then did a fist bump with the robot man and left his bedroom and headed for the kitchen.

Once she got there she asked her brother, "So what should we eat?"

"Well it's too late for lunch, so let's get a quick snack," Nick suggested. "Alright then," Nicole said with a smile. However there wasn't anything that gave the twins interest and they were about to give up and just go back to studying until the responsible twin suggested, "Why don't we make chocolate covered Oreos."

"But these guys don't have Oreos." the teen girl said with a frown so Nick proposed, "We can make them just like when we were kids."

"Great idea Bro," Nicole said cheerfully then grabbed her phone, looked up how to make the cookies and got the ingredients.


End file.
